VentureTale
by DeadLyokoBrony
Summary: What if Chara wasn't the only human to have fall down, what if the human was from a different world, knew about Undertale and got sucked in
1. Chapter 1

_many years ago two races ruled over the world Humans and Monsters, and then war broke out between the two race, though the Humans succeeded and sealed the monsters underground after that a human named Chara fell down into the underground and was found by a young monster named Asriel. What if Chara wasn't the only human that Asriel found what if the other human he found was actually from a different world where this is just a game_

* * *

"I finally bought Undertale on steam, lets got through this game." a male voice spoke, as he looked at the computer screen, he clicked on the game and pressed start he looked at the screen as instead of 'name the fallen human' he saw a black screen and looked confused "Huh strange" the male said as he clicked on a random button on the keyboard, he felt the world going black... he felt something soft as he woke up as he sat up he looked down and saw a bed of golden flowers _Am I in Undertale or something?_ he thought as he stood up and looked around his surroundings _Huh I guess I'm in Undertale_ he thought as he looked at the ruins. "H-Hey mister are you alright?" a voice spoke making the teenager turn around at look at the little goat monster "Yes I'm ok. Who are you? My name's Noah" spoke the teen named Noah, "Oh my name's Asriel Dreemurr"

Asriel said as the human started walking towards the other human he just noticed "What's your name.." he spoke looking at the smaller human "M-my names Chara." they said

"Oh.." Noah said _So I just meet the 1st_ _fallen human and Asriel_ he thought looking at the two "So where are you two going?" Noah said, "Oh me and Chara are going to my parents home, you want to come with us?" he said looking at the tall human "Sure why not." the teen said as they are now walking through the ruins _This is going to be depressing_

* * *

 ** _How's it going DLB here with my first UnderTale story, If you have read my Danganronpa story Danganronpa: The Station Of Despair  I know I had writers block for a long time and with school, but I will try to have a chapter up for, go easy on me I've never played Undertale but I've watched YouTube videos that are about it _**


	2. Chapter 2

As they started walked they saw a castle oh my it's freaking huge Noah thought as he looked at the giant castle with a look of shock on his face. "Hey Noah these are my parents." a voice spoke getting Noah out of his thoughts as he looked at the direction Asriel spoke and saw two older goat monsters, "Hello, there child my names Toriel, and this is my husband king Asgore" a feminine voice said the tall human looked to the left and saw the one that spoke "Hi, my name's Noah this here is Chara" Noah said as he stood next to said human "Why don't you and Chara go play?" Noah said to the monster and human "Okay, come on Chara!" Asriel said excitedly grabbing Chara and running to a different room.

* * *

"So, what do you need?" Asgore spoke looking at Noah "Nothing, but do you have a lab?" the human said "Yes we have a lab I'll take you there" Asgore said happily after they arived at the lab the monster king left, "What do you need?" Gaster said looking at the male "Do you know anything about Dimension Travel?" Noah said casually, Gaster widened his eye sockets and looking at the human "Yes, how do you know about that" Gaster asked "Well it was a lucky guess and to the fact that sometimes people aren't who they are" the human spoke looking at the royal Scincetist"Lets get to studying then!" the Skeleton said dragging Noah to study

"Hey Chara why did you fell down" Asriel said making them flinch Do I tell him? they thought "Well...I don't know why I fell down." they lied...a few Years later they where like a family, Noah helped the royal scientist, Gaster with some Science stuff, while Asriel and Chara hung out

"So technically there is such things as AU's" Noah said "Correct, but it hasn't been proven yet" Sans spoke after a few years of being in the underground Noah meet Sans and Papyrus "Cool" Noah said amazed even though he knew about other AU's "Could you help me with something Noah" Gaster spoke next to a machine "Ok" Noah replied walking towards the machine, though something bad was going to happen as Gaster and Noah started up the machine " Hey Noah loo-Ach!" Asriel was cut of as he ran in the lab and towards Noah, Gaster noticed the machine looked like it was about to explode he looked at Noah and Asriel and pushed the human away from the machine Noah and Sans flew to the ground and hit the back of there heads and was knocked unconscious

* * *

As they woke up they saw something strange they saw Asriel looking a lot taller "Asriel?" Noah said looking worried at the goat monster "I'm going to see whats it's like on the surfance" "No wait!" Noah yelled as Asriel left "Well no stopping him now. Het Sans you okay?" Noah said looking at the short Skeleton "Ya I'm ok, well we worked down to the bone" Sans spoke as he looked at the mess and noticed Gaster and Asriel wasn't there "Hey Noah Were's dad and the prince?" the short skeleton looked at the tall human "I don't know what happened to Gaster, But I yhink Asriel fused with someone and left to the surface" the human said he then looked down at the Sans "See ya later Sans" he said as he left the lab

-Time Skip-

The 2 humans walked with Toriel and Asgore and saw Asriel clutching his chest "Azzy!""Son" Noah, Chara, Asgore and Toriel yelled running towards the dying goat monster

 ** _? Years Later_**

the 9th human fell down this as they woke up and stood up they looked around " Howdy! I'm Flowey! Flowey ther Flower! golly you must be so confused!"


	3. Chapter 3

**I'm probably gonna a lot on this part, I don't own Undertale Toby Fox does. Asgore mighrt be a bit OOC**

* * *

The human looked around looking for the voice "Hey I'm down here" the voice said and they looked down and found some thing that surprised them was a talking flower "now let lil' old me will have to expalain the rules. You see that red heart that's your soal, down here you get the 'friendlyness' pellets you want L.O.V.E don't you" The human nodded" then touch the 'friendlyness' pellets" Flowey said looking at the human and shoot out the bullets. As the soal touched the'Friendlyness' pellets she felt pain

"You don't get it do you down here _It's Kill Or Be Killed! DIE!_ " he said laughing evilly as the ring of bullets sourounded Frisk a fireball came out of nowhere "What a terrible creature harming a child." a male voice spoke,they turned to a goat with a blonde beard "You ok child" They nodded "Thank goodness lets get you somewhere safe." he said as they walked together

* * *

 _ **-Time Skip-**_

* * *

"Human I would like if you go though here on your own." he said walking away from them. They looked around and started walking got to a door, and that's when Asgore appeared "Don't worry I was just behind this pillar." Asgore said pointing at said pillar "Here's a phone so you could call me" he said giving Frisk a flip phone, they looked at the phone "oh, i'm going out, so stay here and be paitent while i'm gone" he said as he left

* * *

 _ **-Few Minutes Later-**_

* * *

Frisk decided to call Asgore and say hello "Hello! This is Asgore, Are you bored? I knew I should have left a book there, why not use your imagination to divert yourself?Pretend you are... A monarch! Rule over the leaf pile with a fist of iron. Can you do that for me?" he said "Can you tell me about your self?" Frisk said "You want to know more about me? Well, I am afraid there is not much to say. I am just a silly monster who worries too much," "Hey dad." Frisk said

"Huh? Did you just call me... "Dad"? Well... I suppose... Would that make you happy? To call me... "Father?" Well then, call me whatever you like!" he said

* * *

 _ **-Time skip-**_

* * *

they dicided to leave and started walking and sparing as they walked, they notice a door, walked in it and saw... _(Monster Cady. Take one)_ they thought they heard something and then sruged it off and took some candy and left the room they walked towards a shining object...(knowing that you'll help the monster's gives you determination)*File Saved* while walking they saw a ghost fake sleeping,

ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ...ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ... ZZZZZZZZZZ... (are they gone yet) ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ... (This ghost keeps saying 'z' out loud repeatedly, pretending to sleep.) as they go in battle Frisk decided to _c heck_

* * *

 _Napstablook_

 _HP-88_

 _AT-10 (5)_

 _DF-10 (4)_

 _EXP On Kill-0_

 _Gold On Win-0_

 _ACTs-Threat, Cheer, Flirt_

* * *

Frisk decides to Cheer "heh... they decide to cheer napstablook again "heh... heh..." they decide that 3rd times a charm "let me try... I call it "dapper blook" do you like it..." "Yes i like it" they said "oh gee..." they decides to 'SPARE' napstablook "I'll be going now..." Napstablook said as he Disappeared

they fell down a hole and found a door and walked out of it

* * *

 _ **-An Hour Later-**_

* * *

they are at a door of a house and they decided to knock Asgore answered it "hello child, did you have a grand adventure?" He asked the human nodded "Well come inside the house" as he said that, Frisk walks in the house "You must be tired follow me to your room" he said as they walked upstairs and into a room, Asgore left the room, Frisk saw a yellow thing and walked towards it (You are filled with determination) *File Saved* Frisk wald towards the bed climbed into it and fell asleep


End file.
